chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Arclight Warriors Volume 1 - Gathering of the Forces
Arclight Warriors Vol 1 - Ray Trinity and Arc White Prolouge It is the year 3015, technology is now so advanced that the world's cities have been rebuilt to acomdate to the new technological advancements. This new generation of people living on the planet Earth send out Research Parties known as, Tech Raiders, go into the "ruins" of old 1000 year+ old ruins going in the find and bring up many devices and even whole buildings to research life and technology of yesteryear. Most of these Buildings are renovated to become labratories that even branch out Tech Raider Bases throught the world. Our story begins when a team of Raiders by the name of, Samuel Alex, Andrew Pax and Karin Rich, discover a newly located Ruin near the outskirts of Solar City. He is now given the task from the Headquarters in Crimson City to find and ready the ruins for "collection". Things were going well as they placed way makers so that the retrevial team could "collect" the ruins for renovation. But what they found and experienced will change the world forever. Sam: So Karin, any signs of security in this place? Samuel Alex, Age 26. A Great man with alot riding on his job as a Raider. He is currently engaged to Karin Rich. After this job, he and Karin will marry and take a 4 month leave from the Raiders to start their lives together. He being the strongest of the group defends his friends with all of his might, sometimes even with his own body. This worries Karin. Sam: Or is that little Pad on the fritz again? You know how much I hate having to deal with rampaging Oldbots and Dinosaur Securtiy Programs. Ya know... Lazer Defences, Large Metal Walls.... Karin: *sighing at her lover's words and teases* Sammy, honestly I dont know what to do with you and getting caught in those things. If you really want to know, by the looks of things everything in here has no energy in it at all, which is werid because most of these doors would be closed shut and would need to be forced open.... Karin Rich, the second in command of the Brighstar Raiders and the team's Tech-savy member, Karin uses her devices to electronicly charge electronic doors to open as well as send in drones or leave waymarkers for them to return to the surface, and for retrevial teams to go in and servey the location for any extra rooms, devices before retrevial. Karin: Seriously Sam, if we're going to be doing this after 4 months on break then I dont know if we should come back. Sam: Wait, what? Karin: *sighs again* I dont even know what I said. But I guess that's what I get for sleeping with my leader, and finding out how much of a man he is to his girl~ *she said smooching him on the chin* Andrew: Now now love birds, dont be screwing on the job site now~ Andrew Pax, the wisecracking smart-alec of the trio and also, the group's demoman. His thin body might not give him strength, but he is agile enough to advoid enemy fire and is smart enough to know when to fight and when not to fight Andrew: Speaking of the job site, we got some work to do. *he said walking off into the corridor ahead* Sam: *nodding in agreement, he walks onward telling his love to keep close* So, Drew? Did you decide on what you plan to do while we're gone? Maybe get a gal of your own? Or maybe go solo to help increase the team's payment?" Andrew: *Keeping quiet for a second until he stops at a lare door* Well we'll soon find out big guy. *he said patting the door* Radar's detecting something huge in energy back here. Sam: So this is the big boss door eh? *he said cracking his knuckles* Stand aside, this will only take a SECOND! *with that he charges his fist with a Level 1 Electric Charge, striking the door, giving it a nice charge* That should do it.... *he said stepping back letting the electric charge do it's work.* The door taking in all of the Electricity, slowly opens revealing a room with some lights still on some functioning monitors. It coudln't possibly be the electric charge that turned these on, for they were all circuling a large circular central area with a faint white glow. The group goes on to investagate. Karin on the monitors trying to find some infromation that could explain what his room was while the two men looked at the center of the room. In the center there was a large glass case, inside of it there were 5 Capsules, a few of them were broken and only 2 were kept safe. In one caspule there was a box like star, silver in color with gold effects on it. And in the other a little key. Sam: *going over to the device, he tries to reach for the star, but.....* Karin: *looking at the computer she gasps and looks up seeing her lover touch the device* SAM DONT TOUCH IT! Sam: *grabbing the device he suddenly feels a tugging sensation, the device started to glow and evelop his body in a bright white light,* Andrew: *running over to his friend he tries to pull him off but is blasted away knocking himself over to Karin's area slamming into the computer* Karin: *not paying attention to Andrew, she tries to shut down the device but is unable to help her lover* I cant stop it! It must have been a hidden securtiy measure! S-sam...I.... Sam: Slowly being covered in light isnt my way of going out. Andrew! Get work out that this place is too dangerous, and take Karin to saftey! Andrew: But what about YOU? *he said slowly getting up* Im not going to leave my best friend here! Sam: Listen, as of now, Karin is your responcablity, im not telling you as your leader...but as your friend...*cringing in pain he starts to slowly go into the device* A-and Karin.....sorry we couldnt get married, I'd make it up to ya but...ya know.... Karin: S-shut up Samuel! Just shut up! I wont leave you here! I-I-I-I'll.... Sam: No Karin...,I need you to do this,what if you get sucked in too. I wont be able to live with myself if you didnt live and It'll be because of me... Karin: I...I.....*she said stumbering looking at her hustband to be* Andrew: *having made his way behind Karin he hits her on the back of the head, grabbing her over his arm* Sorry about that Princess, cant let my best pal's last wish be in vain. Hey as for you Sam, if you do make your way out of this, You better find us, or I'll take your girl~ Sam: Heh, that's just like you man....that's just like yo- *with that, his voice fades away as well as his body, as it was being sucked into the device* Andrew looked on and sheded a tear, running off with Karin. The doors began to close behind them as Andrew ran out of the Ruins. Later he made a report along with Karin's data as well as telling about the loss of their friend and partner, which made the HQ condem the ruins for the pubic and for other Raiders. But un benounced to them, somebody had other plans. Chapter 1 Category:Arclight Series